


The Best Friend's Girl

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Parings: RobxYouxMishaWritten for @supernatural-jackles writing challenge on TumblrPrompts: 1. “I think we can stop pretending now”Summary: Misha and Rob both love the reader, the question is, who does the reader love?2. “Don’t look at me like that, you know what it does to me.”Warnings: Light language and some fluff (Maybe)Inspiration taken from Little Big Town's Girl Crush.





	The Best Friend's Girl

The panels always seemed to go by in the blink of the eye, but today it seemed like every single one got longer and longer. By the time y/n’s panel was coming to a close, and Rob, Rich, and the rest of Louden Swain had joined her back on stage it had felt like time was practically standing still. 

“Okay, one last question from this side. The lady dressed like my character, what do you want to know?”

This fan, was dressed like y/n’s character from the show, and that meant this was probably the moment she was waiting for. The moment that she would get the answer to a question she had been wanting to ask what was more than likely her favorite person from the show. The problem was, the only thing on his mind was the words they had exchanged back in the green room before she took the stage. He had asked y/n a question, and she had yet to answer. Okay, so, “I think we can stop pretending now,” is technically a statement but they both knew that was his segway into them answering all the questions that had aroused about their lives.

“Anymore every woman has at least one girl crush. So I would like to know who is the one actress that you would just say fuck it for? You know what I would love to hear Rob and Rich’s answers to this as well. Who are their guy crushes?”

“Oh they definitely need to answer this,” y/n said with a laugh. “And to get to their answers faster I will tell you my girl crush is Kate Beckinsale, that Gorgeous, werewolf killing, vampire, and you all already know that Lauren Cohan is my supernatural wife. I am not afraid to admit I have a list of what it’s made, and now it’s Rob and Rich’s turn.”

“I love me some Billy,” Rich answered. “Many unholy thoughts have been had about that man. Bobbo?”

With that, a very comical version of a song took place, where Rich let everyone know just how much of a Billy Moran man he was. If it had been any other situation, he would’ve been hiding in the corner taking video of Rich’s performance, so he and Jared could play a joke on Rich’s wife. This time, however, he was too distracted thinking about Rob.

Misha and Rob had their bromance bit, just like Billy and Rich, or David and Adam, but that was only because everyone in the cast were best friends, y/n included. Misha really did love Rob. He really loved y/n too, but lately it had become quite clear that Rob was in love with y/n. For the longest time he tried telling himself that y/n hadn’t realized it, but not anymore. His best friend had fallen in love with his girlfriend and he was pretty sure she loved him too. Neither Rob or y/n had come out and said anything, and Misha knew that they were trying to hide their true feelings, but he could feel it as clear as day, and wasn’t able to hide it as well.

“We all know I’m a Misha Guy,” Rob said. “He’s got the hair, those eyes, and he can wear the hell out of trenchcoat.”

Y/n was standing there with her arm thrown over Billy’s shoulder, bent over from laughing so hard. God she was beautiful. That’s when he noticed he wasn’t the only one watching her, and boy did the way Rob was looking at y/n, make his heart hurt. Rob was looking at her in the same way he did, if not with more love.

“I think deep down I’m really just jealous of him,” Rob continued, now in a serious tone. “He wasn’t afraid to go after what he wanted. I want to be like that. I mean I can’t believe what I would have if I were just like him, the things I would get to see through those eyes every morning when I wake up.”

He had never taken his eyes off of y/n and that filled the room with an awkward silence. That kind of silence where you would’ve been able to hear a pin drop. Rich quickly intervened and with a quick thanks, she darted off stage, with Rob right behind her.

“Rob what are you doing?” 

“Y/n please just listen to me!”

As he walked down the hallway towards the backstage area, he couldn’t help but to stop and listen, when he heard y/n and Rob’s voices echoing from around the corner.

“What was all that out there just now, huh?” she asked. “Normally when you make a joke about being jealous of Misha it’s just that… A joke! Everyone could tell that wasn’t a bit Rob.”

“That’s because I wasn’t joking y/n, for the first time I look at him and am so jealous it hurts. I’m jealous because he got you, because he is the one you want, when all I want is you. He has the lips, you want to kiss and the eyes that you look in every morning when you get up. You wear his t-shirts when he’s gone and I wish I could be that smell you want to have on you to make you feel safe.”

“You had your chance!” she snapped back in a whisper. “How many times have I tried to make a relationship work over the years? I loved you so much that I was willing to keep trying until you were able to let me in too, but that time never came.”

In the silence that came after, he heard y/n let out a sigh, and he could just see her rubbing her hands over her face, like she always did when she was upset or stressed out. It was another one of those mannerisms he found to be so endearing.

“Loving you is just so exhausting,” she continued. “It’s exhausting, and rewarding, and sometimes it’s so hard and you feel both things so much that it gets too confusing. Like how sometimes the only thing you needed to fall asleep was for me to run my fingers through your hair. I was happy to maybe not get as much rest that night because I knew every other night you would wrap me tightly in your arms where I felt safe. That didn’t really help, when you started being gone so much though.”

“I know y/n, and I can try harder. I can–”

“I know you already try your hardest Robbie,” she stated cutting him off. “It’s just that I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”  
“And Misha gives you want you want?” he asked softly. “You are in love with him?”

The silence that followed this time was deafening. He can’t say he was expecting her to pour out her heart in that exact moment, but what came next had him more confused than ever.

“Robbie, don’t look at me like that, you know what it does to me.”

Misha heard the way y/n’s voice had cracked and though he might of known about the connection they seemed to share, and might of been able to feel that there was something different between them, he hadn’t realized how deeply she loved Rob. For the first time he realized that maybe y/n would always want to be with Rob over anyone else.


End file.
